The present invention relates to a remote control system and a receiver for controlling an electronic device connected to a computer with a wireless signal such as an infrared signal or the like.
There has been proposed a remote control system having a projector for displaying an image on a screen based on a video signal supplied from a personal computer and a remote control unit for remotely controlling the projector. For details, reference should be made to Japanese Patent laid-open No. 2002-64883.
The remote control system includes receiving means for receiving a control signal transmitted from the remote control unit and control means for controlling operation of the projector based on the received control signal, the receiving means and the control means being mounted on the projector.
The remote control system needs to have dedicated units, including the receiving means and the control means, on the projector. Therefore, the remote control system is not versatile in that it fails to remotely control projectors which do not have the receiving means and the control means.
In addition, the projector with the receiving means and the control means are relatively costly to manufacture.